Befriending the Monster Under your Bed
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: The worst thing you can lose is your sanity. You know you've lost it when you wake up the day after a party and begin to hear voices and see things...like a monster crawling out from under your bed at night...But what makes a monster a monster?...Can a monster be human?...Of course it can. SasuNaru
1. The prologue

**Warning: Slight NaruSaku in the beginning.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Looking good!", Sakura says when she greets me at the door. I smile nervously before walking inside.

Sakura Haruno was the richest, the most desired, and most athletic girl in the whole school. There was no competition...well, maybe Hinata, but other than that, she was Konoha High School's princess. Everyone went to her parties, and men thrived for her affection. One of those men being me.

"Thank you, you look great too!", I reply.

She wore light pink cat ears that matched the color of her hair, and her black tank top was cut low enough to show...well not much of anything to be honest. She's kind of flat chested, but it's okay with me cause she's still hot.

Along with the inappropriately low cut shirt, she wore a just as equally vulgar pair of shorts to match. Her light wash denim booty shorts were so short that if she were to turn around and bend over right in front of me, I would be able to see nothing but two round ass cheeks. Not that I'm complaining, I actually find her costume to be quite amusing.

"Come on in! Kiba's been wondering when you'd show up"

I walk through the well crafted doors of her mansion, and look around to see that the whole place is packed. Not only that, but it's almost impossible to hear, and the music hasn't even started playing yet.

"Wow", I say to not anyone in particular.

It was my first time ever being at any of her parties. In fact, I didn't know her very well until this year. I'd always known her as "the hottest girl in our grade", and I was too shy to say much to her, so I spent three long years just looking at her with fascination whenever she walked down the hallway. The silence was broken when we ended up in the same Spanish class, which oddly, we both didn't have any friends in. So we sat next to each other on the first day. The teacher was a total bitch (and still is), so I started cracking jokes about her ridiculous haircut and heavy accent...and now I'm at one of the wildest parties of the year. Funny how you can become friends with someone just because you hate the same person and find joy in making fun of them.

"Yeah, I bet you thought all the rumors were over exaggerated didn't you? My parties are exactly as they sound", she says proudly.

My eyes scanned the area and liked everything that they saw. Girls were dressed in revealing clothes and wore animal ears as an excuse to call their outfit's "costumes", the snack table was full of plenty of food to eat, and people I didn't like were nowhere to be found. Perfect.

"This is incredible! Thanks for inviting me!", I say with a smile.

"No big deal, you're a likeable guy, you're funny, and I'm sure you'll pull a great Senior prank this year, so I have no problem inviting you to anything"

My smile only widened when she said that. _Naruto Uzumaki….a likeable guy...yeah...I like the way that sounds!_

"Have fun alright? Mingle a bit. There are plenty of girls who would love to hook up with a nice, handsome man like you", she says with a wink.

_Is she...flirting with me?_

"So I guess the ladies like me?", I ask curiously.

Sakura knew everything about our student body, so if she was being honest with her words, I'm sure she could give me a whole list of girls that wanted me if I asked.

"Is that a real question?", she asks as if I'd gone insane. "Girls think you're really cute! I thought you knew!"

_Cute? Why not "hot" or "attractive"? What's so special about being cute? It makes me feel like I'm a child!_

"That boosted my confidence, I really didn't know girls found me good looking"

"Girls like a guy with blue eyes", she says flirtatiously. "Now go out there and be yourself!" She slaps me on the back encouragingly before making her way past the crowd of people to God knows where.

It wasn't my intention to hook up with anyone else. I didn't come to the party to fool around with other girls, I came to spend time with Sakura. But now that I see how her parties are, I know that won't happen. There's too many people, and she's so popular that she'll probably be bouncing from one clique to another all night._ Dammit! Who was I to think I'd have a chance with her?!_

"I can't believe you came!", Kiba yells.

I turn around to see his excited face. He's wearing a big green football jersey and has red war paint slightly smudged on his cheeks. Like most guys, he showed up in his sports uniform. Thank god he told me that I should too. I'd feel like a total outcast if I didn't.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?", I ask.

"I don't know man, I was getting nervous", he said with says with uneasiness. "I thought you'd chicken out"

"I never back out of anything!", I say proudly. "And I heard this party was supposed to be huge! It definitely lived up to that expectation!"

"Yeah, it always does", he says with a goofy smile. "Thank god you stopped being so shy and finally got to know her. It took me a while to man up and talk to her too cause I thought she'd turn the other cheek, but look at where I am now! This is the ninth party I've gone to all year, and it's all because I took a risk and said hi to her in english class"

My jaw dropped. Nine parties in a year?! I know he told me he parties sometimes, but I didn't know it was this much!

"So, I'm...cool now?", I ask as if it wasn't even possible.

"I guess so", he says with a shrug. "I see the way you guys talk to one another, I think she's into you"

I snort. "No way. She's out of my league, and madly in love with a certain bastard whose name I won't mention"

"Uchiha? The dude you almost fought two weeks ago?"

I look away and can feel my blood boiling. Even hearing his name makes me filled with rage. "Yes. Him"

"Not at all, she's over him. They're just friends"

"Are you sure?", I ask as I begin to look to see if he's around.

"Positive", he says confidently. "He's known for being a heartbreaker and leading girls on. I don't think he's ever actually been in an official relationship or fucked anyone"

"Figures", I say dryly.

"And if you ask me, I think it's cause he's playing for the other team. I think leading girls on is how he covers it up, you know what I'm sayin'?"

I snicker at the joke, and decide to add on to it. "It wouldn't surprise me. His best friend is gay, and they probably fool around with each other when no one's watching"

Our snickering turns into full blown laughter. "That's disgusting man", he says as he pats me on the back.

Our laughter is interrupted by the doormouse, Hinata Hyuga. "H-Hi, I d-don't mean to interrupt"

Shockingly, she was able to raise her voice so we could both hear her. It was a little shaky, but at least we could understand what she was saying for once.

"What's up?", Kiba asks casually.

"I-I was wondering i-if"

She looks around nervously, and I try my best to keep eye contact with her. Kiba looked like he was ready to crack too._ Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs. Do. Not. Do. It._

It was painfully hard not to. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top that struggled to cover most of her chest, and I was sure that her friends pressured her into wearing it, convincing her that she looked "hot".

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?", I ask worriedly.

I begin to look around and see a small group of girls pointing at her and giggling. I wasn't sure what was so funny, but I sure wasn't okay with the way they were gossiping.

"N-no it's just I...um"

Kiba and I look at one another, wondering if there was any way out of this awkward situation. "You're turning really red, did your friends dare you to talk to us?", I ask as I put my hand on her shoulder and crouch down a bit so we were eye to eye.

Unfortunately, that only made things worse. Her light grey eyes showed anxiety and surprise, and she was beginning to tremble. I was sure that at any second she would faint.

"Hey! What are you two-"

Being the oblivious fool I was, it took me a while to notice the two girls behind Hinata with scissors in their hands. No...they wouldn't do that to her…

The thin straps snapped, and they pulled her tank top down along with her strapless bra. I looked down, getting a quick glimpse of her chest before turning my head away to look at Kiba who didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring.

The mean girls laughed, along with the numerous amount of people who had witnessed the scene. I felt nothing but sorry for her as she crossed her arms against her chest and pushed past people crying.

"Did you see them creeping up behind her?!", I bark at Kiba.

"Well, I uh…"

He struggled to say "no", and I narrow my eyes at him. "I can't believe you'd let this happen to someone so nice!"

He put his hands up in defense. "Come on, you're the only guy who would complain about something like this", he says defensively. "It was a good joke, and you got to see a cute girl's boobs for a few seconds"

"Everyone is laughing at her", I snap at him.

"They're not laughing at her, they're laughing at the situation", he states simply. "You can't deny that it was at least a little bit funny"

I shake my head at him before walking away. Even her cousin is laughing at her. What the hell is wrong with him?

"It was just a joke dude, calm down!", Kiba yells.

That wasn't funny at all.

I storm off to the snack table, disappointed in everyone who laughed at the "joke". I can't believe how shallow some of these people are. Why would Sakura invite people like this?

I pick up a cup and look at the drink choices. Well I definitely do not want a beer. I pick up a bottle of orange soda and pour it into the red solo cup.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki"

I look over to see Kankuro and the red headed devil himself.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

Gaara snorts before pouring himself a drink. "We were about to ask you the same thing"

"I mean, no offense, but how do either of you actually know Sakura?", I ask curiously.

"She's in our painting class", Kankuro says with a smirk. "She's really good at drawing flowers"

I scoff. "You two don't strike me as the artsy type", I murmur.

"It was Temari's idea", Gaara said replies darkly.

"That makes sense", I say with a chuckle.

"Have any of you seen the ice prince around?", Temari asks as she walks up to the table.

"Nope, and thank god", Kankuro says with relief. "Just seeing his face kills my vibe"

"Why would you wanna talk to the ice prince?", I say with disgust.

"I don't, but Sakura does. She sent out a small group of girls to go looking for him. One of those girls being me", she grumbles.

"Knowing him, he's probably going to show up late with Sai and Suigetsu by his side", Gaara hisses.

"Wonderful", she says sarcastically. "Now she's going to be in a pissy mood until he gets here"

"Why is she so eager for him to come? Didn't he break her heart or something?", I ask nonchalantly.

"Yes, he did", she says sounding irritated by the fact. "But she still chases after him. I have no idea why"

"Girls like Sakura want boys like Sasuke", Kankuro adds.

"But boys like Sasuke don't want anybody", I say with clear frustration.

"Sad, but true", Temari says before sighing. "Did any of you hear or see what happened to Hinata?", she says to change the subject.

I clench my jaw as I remember the scene that flashed before me. "Yes. I was right in front of her when her shirt was pulled down"

"You were?!", Kankuro asked excitedly. "Man, you are one lucky guy! I'd die to see Hinata's-"

"It was lame", I say to cut him off. "The joke was lame, it wasn't funny, and it was mean"

"She had it comin' to her", Temari says as she shoves a few pretzels into her mouth.

"I agree. She's a sophomore at a junior-senior party", Kankuro begins. "And she was wearing a freakin' spaghetti strap tank top that looked like it would snap at any second"

Gaara nods his head in agreement. "And it's her first time ever going to one of Sakura's parties. It's almost a tradition to pull pranks on the new comers", Gaara adds.

"Nobody pulled pranks on us though", Temari adds. "They know better than to fuck with us"

It was true. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were the toughest kids in our senior class. There was no way anyone would try to pull anything on them. Nobody would have the balls to.

"Glad to know that your asses got saved guys", I say sarcastically. "But what about mine?!"

They all look at each other, and Kankuro just shrugs. "Sorry man, the only way you can avoid getting pranked is if you follow us around all night, and we're not staying for too long"

"Dammit!", I shout before slamming my first onto the table.

"W-what do you think they'll do to me?", I ask nervously.

"To be honest, we have know idea how bad you'll get it", Temari says. "But I do know the people you should watch out for"

"Alright, spill", I say eagerly.

She looks from one side to another before speaking again. "Watch out for Neji and his girlfriend. You also should avoid Sasuke and his crew, including Karin who's surprisingly early"

"Gotchya!", I say with a nod.

"Oh, and Naruto", Temari adds.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Sasuke's extremely pissed of that you're here, and from what I've heard, he might be plotting something. You really need to stay away from him at all costs incase he actually does something. I know how you guys like to butt heads"

It was no secret that Sasuke and I did not get along with each other. We've been rivals since elementary school, and our competitive spirits carried on all throughout middle school too. It wasn't until High School when we stopped competing against each other, and started being flat out rude and passive aggressive in each other's presence. But lately, the tension between us has worsened and we almost got into a physical altercation in the hallway. We've never fought each other, but we're pretty damn close to doing so.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm more afraid of Neji and his girlfriend than Sasuke and his pathetic crew", I say a little louder than I meant to.

"Just be careful", Temari murmurs.

"I will"

* * *

A few hours later, I decided it was best to stop hanging around Gaara and Temari for protection. I was ready to mingle and make new friends. I didn't need Sakura. By now, I'm pretty sure she wasn't even at her own party anymore. Rumor has it that she doesn't always stay.

"You're Naruto, right?"

I look down and see Sakura's closest companion batting her eyelashes at me. Her silky light blond hair isn't in its usual ponytail, and her cat ears are white unlike Sakura's.

"Yup! That's me", I say proudly.

She let's out a high pitched laugh, and I find it to be surprisingly cute. Almost as cute as Sakura's.

"Sakura's told me a lot about you"

I start to blush, and I begin to feel giddy inside. I didn't know I was worth talking about...I must be pretty special!

"Really?"

"Yeah, she says you're a really nice guy. She likes your hair and she thinks you're really funny"

I smile at the compliments. "That's awesome"

"You should feel flattered", she says with a smile. "She really likes you as a friend"

_As a friend. As a friend. Only as a friend. Of course. Just another reminder that I can't, and will, never have her._

"Oh...that's nice", I say nervously.

"Yeah...I bet you really like her don't you?"

I struggle to find the right thing to say. "Well...a little to be honest. It's hard not to. She's...amazing"

I can tell that she wasn't very happy when I said that. It must've sucked to be Sakura's best friend because that's all you'd really be known as: "Sakura's best friend". Hell, I didn't even know her name. I think it starts with an I? I'm not sure.

"Yes, a lot of people will agree with you on that one", she says sounding a little envious. "But it's best that you get over her"

I was surprised by the directness in her voice. It was almost as if she was ordering me to forget about her.

"Easier said than done. It's not like you've ever fallen for her", I murmur.

She looks away shyly, and I swore I saw a blush on her face. "Well, whatever. I just think you need to...you know...let loose a little bit and find a girl who's willing to hook up with you so you can get her off your mind"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you want to hook up with me"

She looks up at me with mischief in her eyes. "Maybe"

"So it's a yes?"

She grabs my arm, pushes through crowds of people, and pulls me up the stairs.

"Is 'yes' really that hard to say?"

She ignores me and continues to drag me until we reach what was probably a guest room.

"Yeesh, somebody's eager", I say jokingly.

She opens the door and pushes me inside the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Too easy", she says darkly.

I look around, and see a raven haired, six foot something bastard walking out of a closet in a douchey basketball jersey. It didn't take long for me to realize what I'd just gotten myself into.

"You tricked me!", I yell furiously.

"Oh please, you were so easy to convince. Why are you even surprised that this happened?"

My breathing is heavy, and I keep my focus on the evil blond in front of me. I know that if I look over at Sasuke I will completely lose my cool.

"I don't know what you plan on doing to me, but I'm not going to let it happen!", I snap as I head towards the door.

I try twisting the doorknob, but it don't budge. _What the hell?!_

"Don't even bother", Sasuke says coldly.

I ignore his suggestion and begin to jiggle the knob vehemently.

"Jugo is holding the doorknob on the other side. There's no way you're going to get out of here"

I look around for anything I could use to break the door down. _Wait a minute...I have a phone! I can call someone! I begin to pat myself down, searching for where my phone might be._

"Looking for this?"

She pulls my phone out of her purse, and I'm shocked by how sly she is. When the hell did she take my phone!?

"My work here is done!", she yells as she walks to the door.

The door opens, and I see a splash of fire orange hair as the blond exits._ I can not believe this is happening...Please don't tell me any of this is real! This was too unexpected! It's not fair!_

"Just you and me Uzumaki"

My mouth goes dry, and I can feel the room growing hotter. Thoughts of what he could possibly do to me run through my head._ Is he going to beat me up? Maybe he'll make me do something extremely embarrassing…What could Sasuke Uchiha possibly do to make me absolutely miserable for the rest of the night?_

"No escaping. No hiding", he says with a taunting smirk on his face as he slowly approaches me. "No teachers around to stop us"

"What do you want from me?", I hiss fearlessly.

He pushes me against the wall, and I slam my head against the hard surface. He was so close to me that I could feel the air coming out of his nostrils. _This can't end well...If someone doesn't come to save me…_

"Your sanity", he whispers in my ear.

I was freaked out by how close he'd gotten to me, and the way he whispered in my ear was more creepy than it was intimidating.

"Stop messing around. What do you really want from me? I know how you and your friends like to pull pranks on the new comers, so stop beating around the bush", I say impatiently.

"I'm not joking Uzumaki", he retorts calmly. "I want what you made me lose"

"I don't understand you! What are you talking about?!", I snap.

He moves a hand from off my shoulder and on to my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb. _What the hell is going on?! Is he drunk?! Is he high?! Or is he just messing with me?!_

"Baka", he says through gritted teeth. "I can't stand you. You're loud and annoying, you pull too many pranks, and you run your mouth too much"

He continues to stroke my cheek, and I can feel my face going red.

"So what about it?", I say coldly. "You don't like me...and I don't like you either so...so what?!"

"Shut up and listen", he snaps at me.

I decided it was best that I kept my mouth shut. It would prevent any unwanted incidents from happening...like him strangling me with his massive hands.

"But despite everything I hate about you", he begins. "I can't help but want"

My heartbeat begins to race, and no matter how much I want to move, my arms and legs refuse to. I feel like I'm trapped inside the body of a coward. The real me would've fought back by now.

"I can't help but need", he says before licking his lips.

His eyes stay stuck to mine, and I begin to think back to everything we've put each other through._ In elementary school I used to steal his toys on the playground because he looked at me funny. He'd respond by finding ways to get me in trouble in class. I spent most of third grade in "time out" because of him_. His thumb moves towards my lips and touches them as if they were the two most fragile things he'd ever live to touch._ In middle school, I'd always yell at him for making the prettiest girls cry. Because of that, I told him I'd be better than him at everything._ His thumb moves back to my cheek and down my neck. _He responded by laughing in my face and getting the highest test scores in class, as well as beating me in every sport in gym class._ He places a few kisses on my collar bone. _Through out freshman year his brother and his friends would beat me up. He would smirk every time a new bruise or scar would appear on my skin._ The kisses slowly began to move up my neck. _Sophomore year he told Suigetsu to sneak into the locker room during gym class and pee on my bag. That could have lasted the entire year if I hadn't found out through Kiba, who at the time, wasn't really what I'd call a "friend". He laughed at me with along with all the other kids. It was humiliating._ The neck kisses turn into love bites, and I'm confused as to how I'm supposed to feel. _Junior year, he came up with rude names for me that my baseball team had grown to love. There wasn't one day when I'd come home from practice insecure or upset, but of course, on the field, I acted like it didn't bother me._

"You", he whispers softly.

_And now we're here. In our senior year of High school…intimately close to each other...and I think he's trying to tell me he likes me?_

"And I can't believe that after all the effort I put into making you hate me as much as I hate you...nothing worked at all", he whispers. "It drives me crazy"

I look away from him. It was too overwhelming to keep eye contact.

"Naruto", he says eagerly. "Look at me"

My gaze ends up meeting inky black eyes again.

"I will show you how insane you make me feel"

Black eyes turn red, and I can feel the world slowly collapsing before me. My vision is no longer clear, almost as if I was looking underwater. _What's going on? What's happening to me?!_

"You're the first person to ever make me use this on someone", he begins. "It just goes to show you how much I've snapped"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Continuation of the story depends on popular demand!**


	2. A backwards world

**A/N: Because of the stories's "popular demand", I decided to update as soon as possible. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I know a lot of people might have different things in mind for what they expected the story to be like, but I refuse to change the way it is written. Please follow and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A bright light wakes me up, and my swollen eyes slowly begin to open. I can hear a door opening and heavy footsteps. _What's going on? Where am I?_

"Naruto, wake up!"

_Iruka? _This wasn't usually how Iruka would get me out of bed. _What if I got drunk at the party and a friend drove me home? _I think back to what happened at Sakura's party. _What the hell went down last night? All I can remember is...Sasuke and..._

"It's time for school! Wake up!"

This time, my eyes are fully open. I feel ice cold liquid on my neck and it's trickling down to my shirt collar. _What the hell?!_

"What are you doing?", I yell as I scramble out of bed.

"The real question is, what are you doing?! Why aren't you dressed?!", he asks as he waves the empty water bottle in his hand like a flag.

I glare at him, as if he was a stranger in my house. "It's Saturday", I remind him.

He looks at me as if I've grown an extra head. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Iruka rarely ever swears. He's patient, and refrains from using foul language, even though I'm seventeen years old and not five.

"I was at a party last night", I say slowly. "Yesterday was Friday...today is-"

I'm interrupted by hysterical laughter. "Yeah! That's one crazy dream you had there kiddo!"

I narrow my eyes at him, and he keeps laughing at me. _Why is he being such a jerk?!_

"It wasn't a dream!", I snap impatiently.

He rolls his eyes at me and points to my school uniform. "Get dressed. I don't have time to play games with you, _Menma_"

_Menma? Who the hell is Menma?!_

"My name is-"

I cut myself off before he can get any angrier with me.

"What was that young man?"

I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from lashing out. "Nothing"

He chuckles, and I clench my hand into a fist. _What the hell is going on? Today is Saturday. I don't have school today...And why is Iruka being so mean?!_

"Party? Ha!", he says as he walks out the door. "You crack me up Menma! Like anyone would invite you to a party!"

I can feel chest clench from the cruel words. _My name isn't Menma and I have plenty of friends! _

"Be downstairs by seven",

The door shuts, and loneliness engulfs me. _Who am I? This can't be...the life I've been living. This doesn't feel like my home..._

I walk over to my calendar, and see that it's still on the month of September. Twenty four days are crossed off in blue ink. _What the hell?! It's supposed to be November first! _I rush over to my school uniform and touch the soft fabric. _This is...this can't be real. _

I begin to pace back and forth in my room, trying to figure out just what was going on. After passing the mirror a few times, I begin to notice something different about myself. _What the hell is on my face?_ Three equally lengthed lines lay on my both sides of my cheeks. I run my fingertips across them, wondering if it'll be enough to get them off. _Why won't they come off?! _I begin to rub my hands on my face, but still, it's no use. _Maybe I can wash them off..._

I put on my school uniform and comb my hair so it looks as neat as possible. Then, I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Even after nearly scrubbing the skin off my cheeks, the markings are still there. _What the hell!? _

I wipe my face off with a fuzzy green towel and head down the stairs. I see Iruka in the kitchen doing the dishes, and I figured it wouldn't be a bad time to ask.

"Hey Iruka?", I ask cautiously.

"What is it", he grumbles.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to my face"

He stops his task to turn around and face me. "You mean those freaky whisker marks?"

I flinch at how harshly he had said it. It made me feel like I was some kind of strange species.

"Yes", I retort dryly.

He turns away from me and returns to washing the plates. "I would tell you to ask your mother, but she's not here now is she?"

There's mockery in his tone, and I'd never felt so insulted in my entire life. Even Sasuke couldn't make me feel this angry. I was speechless.

"Bye", I choke out before I rush out of the house to head to school.

I figured the long walk would help me calm down.

* * *

When I walk through the doors of the large building, nothing feels normal. In fact, being at school feels just as abnormal as being at home. _Why does everything feel so funny? I still don't understand why it's September 25th...and I still don't know what happened at Sakura's party...if there was even a party at all._

"Naruto!"

I look to my side and see Gaara heading towards me with a smile on his face. _Is he really...smiling? _

"How's it going buddy?", he says before putting his fist out.

Cautiously, I bump the fist, and his smile grows larger. "Nice day outside isn't it?"

I nod my head, and he gives me a confused look. "What's wrong? You seem kind of...off"

I bite my lip and try to figure out how to explain myself. "I feel a bit...out of place", I begin.

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, and his distressed look worsens. "I don't know, I feel like…ever since Sakura's party"

He raises a red eyebrow at me, and at that moment, I knew he was going to accuse me of being crazy.

"Who's Sakura?"

My jaw almost dropped, and I couldn't believe my ears. "Who's Sakura?", I repeat as if he'd just asked me what a toaster was. "Sakura Haruno?", I ask again.

"I've never heard of her", he says sheepishly.

"Pink hair, pale skin, athletic build...bright green eyes the color of emeralds", I say as I begin to imagine her as if she were standing right in front of me.

"Oh...her...I've seen her around", he says sounding a little confused. "She's usually alone...I didn't know she through parties?"

_This is not Konoha High School. These are not the people I've been with for so long. I need to figure out what's going on...I need to talk to someone...But who?_

"Well", I say to try and save myself from sounding insane. "It was a small party. Just a few people…"

"Oh", he says with disappointment. "It probably wasn't all that"

I nod my head slowly. "Nothin' special. Good, clean fun"

He chuckles before walking away. "Well, I gotta get to class. I don't want to be late. Neither do you"

"See you later", I say as I walk to my first period class.

_Sasuke's in my first period class, maybe I should...talk to him?...No...what would that do?! He hates my guts. _I turn a corner, and almost bump into someone. _But he was the last person I saw at Sakura's party. _

I walk past a group of guys, and notice that they're bullying a student. _Assholes. Someone oughta teach them a lesson. _

"Hey!", I shout at the group surrounding the student much smaller than them. "Pick on someone your own size!"

The group just stares at me, before looking back at the person who appeared to be their leader. Their "leader" gave them a look of worry, and the cowardly men scurried off to class. _Bastards. _

The small student is covering his face, and I didn't understand why until I got closer to him. _He's bleeding. I've got to get him to the nurse. _

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. I'm gonna get you to the nurse"

He turns away from me, and I really started to feel bad for him. _It's okay little freshman. You're gonna get the help you need. _

I put my hand on his shoulder, which apparently, made him feel uncomfortable. "Fuck off, don't touch me!"

I quickly take my arm off his shoulder. _Odd...this guy kind of sounds like..._He turns towards me before yelling at me again. "I didn't ask for your help! Go to class why don't you?"

"K-Kiba?", I ask nervously.

His eyes widen, and he gives me a look of suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

I blink a few times before stuttering like a maniac. "Well- I…we used to sort of…"

His brow furrows, and I can tell he's growing impatient with me.

"Stay away from me", he hissed before running away.

_Why the hell is he so short and scrawny? Kiba's supposed to be a giant...almost as tall as Sasuke!_

"Uzumaki", a dark and familiar voice booms.

I turn around and see that it's Genma, the school security guard.

"Where are you supposed to be?"

_He's never this impatient...even with the bad kids._

"I'm heading to class now", I say nervously.

He scoffs, as if what I'd just said is a big fat lie. "I'll walk with you. I want to make sure you get there"

I give him a dirty look. "What, you don't trust me?"

He rolls his eyes and saunters over to me. "Why would I trust a trouble maker like you?"

He was right, I was a trouble maker. But I was a troublemaker that didn't get caught. So the fact that he had accused me of being one shocked me.

"Fine. Follow me to class. I don't care"

We walk side by side, and every once in a while he'd glance over at me as if I was going to pull a knife on him.

"This is my class", I say impatiently.

"Good", he says without much of a care. "Now open the door and get inside"

I resist the urge to punch him in the face as I twist the door knob and enter. The whole class stares at me, and I knew that I must've had some type of reputation I didn't know about.

"_That jackass_", I hear someone whisper.

I scan the room for anything that seems strange. _Hinata? _She winks at me before blowing a large blue bubble with her full pink lips and popping it loudly. _Hinata Hyuga? _

It wasn't like her to cake on makeup; and all the top buttons of her dress shirt were unbuttoned, giving everyone a good glimpse of an unnecessary amount of cleavage. Her long black hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, revealing a pair of large, silver hoop earrings. It was a look that screamed "defiant badass", and to complete the risque image, her skirt was obviously way too short. _Yeah, I am definitely not on earth anymore. _

Next to her was Ino, who was dressed similarly. The only difference was that it was normal for Ino to look so provocative...Hinata kept her shirt buttoned up to the last button, and the hemline of her skirt was never anywhere above the knee.

"Take a seat behind Sasuke, Menma", the teacher says calmly.

I pass down each row, and notice that people weren't seated in the usual seating arrangement. But it's not like I was going to complain about it. It was the least of my worries. _Menma...of all the names, why Menma? And why September 25th? And what's up with Hinata? _

I do a double take when I see Sai and Suigetsu sitting next to each other. They give me mischievous looks and I narrow my eyes at them. _What the hell are they doing here? Why hasn't the teacher said anything to them? Or did they get switched into this class somehow?_

I take a seat, and the teacher goes back to the board and immediately starts the lesson. She babbles on and on for about five or ten minutes, and I can slowly begin to feel myself checking out. _Damn, this is so boring! I can't believe I have to start the week all over again! I bet she's going to teach the same lesson too! As if it wasn't boring enough the first time!_

* * *

The teacher wrote on the board for what felt like forever, and to make things even worse, every time I looked at the clock it would give me an incorrect time. _It's not 3:20 dammit! I just got here! Why the hell is this happening!?_

"Mr. Uzumaki, staring at the clock every minute won't make the class go by any faster. Please pay attention"

The class snickers, and I cross my arms defiantly. _God, even the teachers are suspicious of me. _She turns back to the board, and I try to concentrate on my work. I surprisingly end up taking some decent notes, but my concentration goes down the drain when I notice that the seating arrangement has changed. _I thought Sasuke was sitting behind me? What is he doing all the way in the front of the class? _I turn around and see Suigetsu taking notes. He looks up from his notebook and blows me a sarcastic kiss. It only makes me even more angry.

"What the hell are you doing behind me?", I whisper.

He rolls his eyes and looks back up at the board. "I'm taking notes. Unlike you, I actually want to pass this class and graduate"

The ironic thing was that Suigetsu didn't give a rats ass about school. So it was funny to hear him say that he actually wanted to pass something. _I guess this is how things are in whatever world I've been thrown into...everyone's the exact opposite of how they actually are. _I think back to my conversation with Gaara. _So Gaara's a happy go lucky person, Kiba's a shrimp, Sakura's a loner, Hinata's promiscuous, Suigetsu's school focused, Ino is...the same, I think, and Sai is…_

l look around the room for him, and spot him in the front row staring at the teachers behind. _Still gay. _

"Actually, I do plan on passing this class", I snap back at him quietly.

He snorts. "I'd like to see you try"

I snap my head around to the chalkboard. _I'll show him. _I pick up my pencil and begin to catch up on the notes. _I'll show all these people that I'm not the guy they think I am. _The speed at which I'm taking notes begins to hurt my hands and I decide to take a small break from writing. _That should be good for now. _

Unexpectedly, I feel a finger going down the side of my neck. _Oh great, who the hell is behind me now. _I turn around and see Hinata giving me a flirtatious smile. I respond by give her an irritated look.

"I would appreciate it if you did not distract me during class", I say as quietly and as patiently as possible.

She leans in closely and whispers in my ear. "You're quite the distraction yourself"

I try my best not to react to the flirtatious remark and make a strong attempt to reply calmly. "Please do not touch me again"

I never thought I'd ever say those words to a girl as attractive as Hinata Hyuga, but I didn't want to get called out by the teacher again.

"But your skin is so smooth and tan, I just had to touch it", she says cutely. "And you know who else likes smooth and tan skin?"

I refuse to reply to her question that was probably rhetorical.

"Sasuke", she whispers seductively.

My skin crawls, and I notice that Sasuke is no longer in the front of the room but two seats away from me to my left.

"He wants, and is going to, fuck the life out of you", she purrs closely to my ear. "And I'm going to make sure I get to see every. single. thrust."

I hold back a growl that is threatening to crawl up my throat. "And just what makes you think I'd let that happen", I hiss.

"Because you want it to happen just as much as he does", she whispers playfully. "You just don't know it yet"

I pull my chair closer to my desk and complete the last set of notes on the board. The teacher stops yapping about whatever english explorer I didn't give a shit about and started passing out a packet that did not look short at all.

"You will work on this with the person behind you until the bell rings", he says boredly. "And since you obviously will not be able to complete this, I expect this to be finished by tomorrow"

_You've got to be kidding me. _She gives me a suspicious look before dropping the packet onto my desk. The front page consisted of words in a print that was too small for the average person to see, and paragraphs that were too long to even be called paragraphs.

"As usual, failure to complete the assignment will earn a zero next to your name in my grade book, so I suggest that you do the work if you don't want your grade to drop by ten percent", he says strictly. "And some of you really can't afford to go from a fifty three to a forty three"

He looked directly at me when he said that before moving to the next desk. _So apparently I'm already failing in this dimension. _I decide to ignore the rude comment, and look behind me to see if Hinata was still there, which of course, she wasn't.

"Lucky me, I get to work with the second cutest guy in class", Ino says flirtatiously.

I roll my eyes at the blond and reply without thinking thoroughly. "Oh, so who's the first?", I ask teasingly.

She gives me a look on interest before I defend myself. "Not that I care too much...I just wanted to know"

She giggles, and her laugh possess the same cuteness it did the night at Sakura's party...which I'm sure by now has happened whether people believe me or not.

_So she appears to be the same as she was yesterday, and Sasuke and Sai appear to be the same too. So maybe, she just might give me some information...even if the clue is completely vague. _

"The first cutest one is tall, dark, and handsome", she says in a state of mesmerization.

My eyes travel across the room, but before I even find anyone that remotely fits her description, I've already figured out the answer.

"Sasuke", I say coldly.

She let's out a small laugh. "Almost forgot about him, I guess they both share first place"

I roll my eyes and turn my desk towards hers. "So the only other tall dark and handsome in this room is Sai", I murmur.

She nods her head, and I can tell that she's looking in his direction. _Does she not know that he's…_

"A lot of people say he's gay, but I don't believe them. I think he'd crack if I made a move on him, don't you think?"

_She thinks Sai would do anything sexual with her?! Sai is the most openly gay person I have ever met in my life. I actually think he tries to seem gayer than he really is...but he's still gay and extremely perverted!_

"I can't agree with you on this one", I grumble. "But I applaud your ambition"

She twirls a strand of perfect blond hair. "Thanks. Ambition is what I'm known for", she says with a toothpaste commercial perfect smile. "Speaking of my ambitions", she begins. "As you know, I throw the biggest parties out of everyone in the entire school"

_Hm, so she's replaced Sakura' popularity in this world. Nobody ever really went to the parties Ino through...she'd always try to throw them on the same night as Sakura's parties, but everyone would rather go to Sakura's than her's. _I look down at the small print in front of me. _Hell, even she'd ditch her own parties and go to Sakura's. _

"And I was wondering if you wanted to come to one on Friday"

I open my mouth to say "No", but somehow, I end up saying something else. "I'll think about it"

She grins before turning her attention back to her work. "I'll take that as a yes"

I read through the text, and find myself being bored to tears. _Well maybe if I go to the party on Friday, I'll find my way out of here...what a positive thought!_


	3. Chapter 3

My next class was just as bad as my last. As soon as I walked in, I was ordered to sit near Sasuke like last period. The only difference was that he has yet to move around the classroom. What bothered me was the door that kept on opening and closing the entire time the teacher spoke. _Am I the only one seeing and hearing this? _

I look over at Sasuke, who appears to be well focused on the lesson in front of him. _As usual. Always so engaged and studious and perfect...fuck him. _

"Problem?", he whispers to me.

"No", I whisper back flatly as I continue to take notes.

"Good"

The tone in his voice was making me impatient, and I was beginning to lose my cool. All it takes is one snarky or sarcastic remark from him and I'm ready to punch him in the face.

"You really should watch your attitude", I quietly warn him.

He smirks before letting out an obnoxious "Hn", and turning his attention back to the board. "Then don't stare at me like a fangirl when I'm trying to get work done"

"Like I'd ever look at you that way", I hiss at him.

"But you were looking at me, weren't you?"

A blush creeps onto my face and I pick up my pen and jot down the notes I missed. "I was looking at someone else"

"You're lying", he says louder than he probably should have. Surprisingly, nobody turned around to stare at him. Even the teacher just kept on teaching, not even acting like she'd heard him.

"Quiet down", I hiss at him. "I just want to get back to my work"

The opening and closing of the door became louder and more noticeable, but still everyone was acting as if it wasn't even happening. _Is this real? Am I hallucinating? _

"I can be as loud as I want, Uzumaki", he says mockingly. "You on the other hand, can not"

Still, no one was looking at him. Nobody even flinched.

"Let me work", I hiss impatiently.

"Dobe, I bet you don't even understand a damn thing you're writing down", he says critically.

"Leave me alone"

Two kids that sat in front of the class turned around and stared at me, there faces showing nothing but disapproval and annoyance. _Are you kidding me? What's wrong with everyone?!_

"Why should I? You're so easy to pick on. You get ticked off so easily. You're worse than Hinata"

"Will you shut up?", I say a lot louder than I had planned to.

The door let's out the loudest slam I'd heard so far, and the teacher shoots me a nasty glare along with almost the entire class.

"Mr. Uzumaki", he says after pushing up his circular glasses and furrowing his grey eyebrows. "You can either be quiet and take notes or you can go down to the office for the tenth time this month"

"But he's bothering me!", I say in defense.

"I don't want to have to move you to a new seat like a child", he scolds me. "You're a senior, not a freshman. Learn to deal with having to sit next to someone you don't get along with"

With that being said, the rest of the class was silent...except for the door that continued to open and close silently.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around I couldn't feel any more relieved. I was hungry, tired, and definitely needed a break from all the craziness.

"Naruto", a flirtatious voice calls.

I look over and see Hinata giving me kissy faces along with Ino and the rest of the girls at the table. Strangely, I wasn't sure how to feel about the attention I'd been getting from them lately. As flattering as it was, it also made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Come over here, Naruto", Hinata calls again flirtatiously.

Being the curious man I was, I walked over to the table to see what they wanted from me. The group of girls giggled as I sat across from Hinata with a nervous look on my face.

"So, I must ask", she begins. "Have you ever had sex?"

My face turned red at the question, and the group of girls around us started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes", I say impatiently.

The girls look at each other with interested expressions on their faces.

"Oh yeah, with who?", Ino asks as if I'm lying.

"I'm not telling you. She told me not to mention her name"

"So she goes to this school?"

"Yes"

So, I'd never done it with anyone, but big deal? It was only natural to lie about it. It's kind of weird to be a male in your senior year of high school and still a virgin. People usually begin to question you.

"Is she in our grade?", Hinata asks curiously.

I hesitate before giving a vague response. "She might be"

"That's a yes", Hinata says before she looks around the cafeteria, trying to figure out which girl I had supposedly "had sex with".

"Well, if that's all you called me over here for, I guess it's time for me to go", I say as I get out of my seat.

"Wait", Ino says before grabbing the sleeve of my shirt. "We're not done asking questions yet"

I roll my eyes and sit back down.

"Why do you and Sasuke always argue?"

The question was almost laughable. I didn't even know where to begin when explaining why I hated that bastard.

"Because he's always so rude to me. Everything about him is awful", I begin. "And he's always the instigator.

"Sexual tension", Hinata claims.

I narrow my eyes at her as her friends begin to laugh.

"I'm not even joking. You two should just get it on already"

Before she can say anymore I get out of my seat and walk away from the table. I wasn't in the mood for people getting into my business and talking to me about Sasuke. I've gotten enough of that outside of whatever fucked up world I've been thrown into.

As I walk across the cafeteria, I spot Sakura sitting alone. She appeared to be doing homework while slowly munching on a bag of potato chips. I couldn't help but want to keep her company.

"Hey", I say casually after taking a seat next to her.

For a long time she just stared at me. Her eyes were wide with shock as if she had been greeted by a celebrity.

"You seemed kinda lonely", I begin. "And I thought you'd want some company"

The look on her face hadn't changed, if anything, she only looked even more shocked the second time I spoke.

"Y-you're", she stuttered. "Is this some type of joke?"

My voice nearly went up ten octaves when I replied. "What? Why would this be a joke?"

She stared blankly at me as if I couldn't realize the obvious.

"You and your friends are pretty fond of pulling cruel jokes on people", she says without much concern at all. "Especially the one with the massive breasts and grey eyes"

I look over at Hinata's table and see that they are staring at me with confusion, whispering like the stereotypical caddy girls you'd see in chick flicks.

"She's not my friend", I say with irritation.

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "And I'm not the biggest loser at this school"

I stare at her with disbelief. "Are you really the biggest loser here?", I ask as I look around.

"I thought you knew this. Hinata's big mouth should've informed you"

I ignore the sarcastic remark. "Why would anyone not like you?"

She begins to chuckle and focuses back on her school work.

"Seriously, I'd like to know what's so bad about you?"

The chuckling turns into full-blown laughter and it was beginning to get under my skin. _Why is she laughing? What's so funny about being an outcast?_

"Well for starters, I have a forehead the size of a tea-cup saucer, according to Karin"

_Karin would say something like that. _

"Your forehead's not that big"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I realized it was best I just kept my mouth shut.

"Apparently I'm 'too smart', which is funny because there are guys smarter than me and people worship them"

"The guys in this school are stupid", I say bluntly. "None of them are as smart as you a-"

"Shikamaru, Lee, and Sasuke", she lists off the top of her head. "Despite some of their poor work ethic, they tend to do better than me in class, but what do they get? Not nearly as much shit as I do"

I was beginning to get upset at how people treated Sakura. _Are people actually this cruel over things so small?_

"And let's not forget the fact that I'm 'annoying' and 'desperate beyond repair' according to Sasuke", she begins. "You finally find the guts to ask a guy out on a date and he dismisses you like it's nothing and laughs about it with his friends"

"That bastard did that?", I snap.

"Where have you been for the past month? In a coma?", she murmurs. "Sasuke and Hinata are the main reason why nobody talks to me", she says with obvious sadness in her voice. "But sometimes I actually enjoy things being this way. It keeps me more focused on my school work"

"Well screw everyone", I say before crossing my arms. "Who needs everyone's approval anyways?"

She snorts. "Quite the self-contradiction", she says coldly. "This is coming from someone who causes trouble to keep his precious spot in his clique"

I snort. "I don't need them", I say spitefully.

She looks over at Hinata's table. They're all still looking at us and pointing.

"You sure?", she asks curiously.

"Positive", I say confidently. "I do not need them at all"

* * *

I came home from school feeling tired and disappointed. What didn't aid my mood was my asshole of a father who yelled at me for having a messy room.

"I do so much shit for you, the least you could do is keep your room clean!"

The old Iruka used to yell at me for having a messy room all the time, but he'd never get this angry. In fact, I'm sure he reached a point of not really caring too much anymore. This Iruka took every little thing I did and amplified it as if it were a sin.

"And would it kill you to at least try and clean up your bathroom?", he scolds.

At some point I put him on mute and started to space out. _God, this is pure hell. Everything is so backwards and fucked up, and I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know if there's a way out or not. What if I end up here for the rest of High School...What if I have to repeat High School?! _

"Are you listening to me young man?", he yells in my face. "I said go clean your room now!"

I nod my head and walk up the stairs, each step becoming more painful and difficult. _How long can I put up with this? I'll go insane if I have to stay here. _

Just when I'm about to open the door to my room, I'm scared shitless by an unfamiliar voice.

"Howdy do?"

I turn around in fear and see a young boy with brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue scarf and an olive green hoodie. His hair was just as wild and unkempt as mine was on a regular basis, and he couldn't be over the age of eleven.

"Who the hell are you?", I shout.

"I am Konohomaru"

"And what are you doing here?"

He smirks and folds his arms across his chest. "I believe the real question is, What aren't I doing here?"

I was beginning to panic, and I could hear Iruka coming up the steps. "Please tell me that you're real", I say softly. "Please tell me I'm not going insane"

He clicks his tongue and taps his foot impatiently. "Is anything in this world real, is it all an illusion?", he asks me. "Is anyone ever really _sane_?"

Our conversation is interrupted by an angry Iruka. "Naruto, who the fucking hell are you talking to?", he hisses.

I look over at Konohomaru and then back at Iruka who only appeared to see me. _He can't see him?...So I'm...going crazy?_

"No one", I lie. "No one at all"

He rolls his eyes before walking back down the steps. "If you're gonna be a freak and talk to your imaginary friends I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down"

I stick up my middle finger at him as he walks down the steps and I can hear Konohomaru's innocent laughter.

"You know, for a guy, your butts kind of big"

My head snaps towards him and I shoot him a nasty glare. "Just who are you?", I snap at him.

"I am Konohomaru", he says as if I didn't understand him the first time he said it.

"And just what do you want from me?"

He giggles before walking over towards me. The closer he gets, the more I back away. "I really can't tell you why I'm here"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "At least tell me how old are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm fourteen years old"

I snort and shake my head at him. "You're lying, you look like you belong in elementary school"

He charges towards me, clearly being insulted by the comment, and attempts to grab my backside. I slap his hand and push him away.

"Don't do that", I snap at him.

"Why not?"

"Because that's weird!"

He shrugs and walks into my room without invitation. I immediately follow behind him.

"Wow, when Sasuke fucks you on your bed, you guys sure will have a lot of room", he says before jumping onto my king sized bed.

"Stop that!", I order. "Don't jump on my bed!"

"Oh Sasuke", he moans. "Harder! Harder!"

I pick up the object closest to me and before I throw it at him, something clicks in my brain. "How do you know about Sasuke?"

He stops jumping and sits down on the bed. "Because I just know"

"Because you just know? Is that really the only explanation you can give?"

He nods his head before going into my closet and pulling out an unfamiliar object out of my sock drawer. "Is Sasuke going to use this on you?"

My face turns red when I realize what the object is. "And if he doesn't, can I use it on you?"

"Out!", I shout at him. "I don't know where you got that thing from, but I want it out of my room and I want you out too!"

He chuckles and runs off in a fit of cynical laughter taking the orange pleasure toy with him. He turns out the lights before exiting my room. _This can't be happening…_I decide to take off my uniform pants and dress shirt like I usually do before I go to bed, and fall onto my heavenly mattress, closing my eyes from being physically and emotionally drained. _I want to wake up and have this whole day be a dream. _

I crawl under the covers and attempt to doze off into sleep, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs and socks.

* * *

Eventually, I did fall asleep like I'd hoped to, but I was rudely awakened by a thumping noise under my bed. _What the hell? _I turn on my night-light and look at both sides of my bed. _Nothing. _I turn off the night-light, but a few seconds later, the angry thumping returns with a vengeance causing my mattress to squeak. The last thing I wanted to do was face my fears and actually look under the bed. _I need to get out of this room!_

I quickly throw my blankets off of me, and as soon as I put my foot on the cold hardwood floor, a swarm of long white snakes slither out from underneath my bed. Without hesitating, I jump back onto the security of my mattress and grab the covers. I bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. _This has to be a dream. _I look to the side of my bed and see that the size of the snakes were growing larger. _Make this stop! Make it all stop! _

My bed was beginning to bounce, causing me to jolt a few inches of the mattress. I feared for my life that I would fall off and hit the floor. My hands gripped my blanket for dear life, but that didn't stop all hell from breaking loose.

"Why god?", I whisper. "Why would you do this to me?!"

I hear an evil chuckle, and look around to figure out where it could be coming from. "If you think you're scared now"

A massive snake the size of an alligator pokes its ugly head directly in my face. The thing that scared me the most was the fact that its mouth was shut but the voice I was hearing was coming from with in him. _Is there a demon inside of that snake? _

"You will not make it through the night"

The snake opens its mouth and all I can see are a set of glowing red eyes. As the creature slowly began to crawl its way out the snakes mouth I pushed myself back against the head of my bed.

"P-please", I beg. "I-I haven't done anything wrong"

The creature's form is finally revealed and I find myself looking at some type of deformed bird-human with hand like wings, greyish blue hair, and a strange t-mark on his nose. The mark was thick and covered his entire nose and spread across his cheeks. I couldn't say the monster was ugly, but it was definitely nothing you'd see in a horror movie or a child's fairy tale book. It was the kind of creature a mentally disturbed middle schooler would draw.

"That's what we all say", the monster says as he tries to pull the covers off my covered chest.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

I lose the tug of war, and the blanket flies off my half naked body, giving him a good view of an unwanted hard on and my tan chest. I stare wide eyed at him, frightened to the point where I can't even more. His face is emotionless for a while, and he doesn't make a move.

"I...this", I stutter.

I wasn't sure why I was opening my mouth to begin with. What could I possibly say to make this situation any less embarrassing.

"I must say, I'm a little surprised", he says with a chuckle as he drags his sharp nails softly down my chest. "I was planning on strangling you until you lost oxygen and passed out...but now I think I change my mind"

"You...you're not going to kill me?"

He rolls his eyes and leans in closer to my ear. "Of course not. Then the fun would be over so soon"

I could tell where this was heading, and I wasn't ready for it at all. There was no way I was going to let some creature have his way with me. "G-go back to where ever you came from!", I demand. "And take your freaky snakes with you!"

"Aw? You don't like my friends?", he asks mockingly. "They're not as unfriendly as you think"

With that being said, he holds his hand in the air so the palm is facing down at my stomach. I watch as a snake head pokes its way through the palm of his flesh and slithers its way out, dropping down on my stomach.

"This one's my favorite. His name is Manda"

Manda wasn't very large, but he was the longest snake in the room, as well as the most ferocious looking. His green eyes reminded me of glowing green lanterns, and his black stripes and purple skin gave me the impression that he was poisonous.

"He doesn't bite", the creature says with an evil smile. "I wish I could say the same about myself"

With that being said, he latches his teeth onto one of my nipples and my back arches in surprise. When my back falls back down, I can feel his scaly pet underneath me. It must've slithered under me when I arched my back.

"You're so cute when you're scared", he says before pinning my arms to the mattress.

The snake slides over my wrists and wraps around them, acting as a thick rope. Hell, the snake was much stronger than rope.

"Try not to irritate the restraints", he warns me. "You might end up losing circulation in your hands"

"W-what do you plan on doing to me?"

He gives me a seductive smile. "As much as I can until I feel like you can't take anymore"

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think so far. The story will slowly get more intense as the story goes on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Very Sexual Chapter. Kind of disturbing. Won't make a chapter like this again. Many more sexual chapters to come. Prepare yourself. Stay or leave. That is all. **

* * *

Lustful hands tear my shirt to shreds, and the strength was like nothing I'd seen before. It was terrifying, but for some reason, made me even harder. I had no idea what was going on in my pants, but my mind wasn't agreeing with it.

"I'm going to make you fall apart underneath me", he whispers in my ear. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Off went my pants, and then my boxers. They were tossed onto the floor, and I'm sure the snakes were going to eat them. I laid there in naked shame, barely being able to move my legs.

"You-you know, being strangled doesn't sound too b-bad", I remind him. "It's more painful than this, and I'm sure you'd rather be...somewhere else than here"

He ignores me, and laps one of my nipples. The reaction I gave was girly and embarrassing. I felt like I'd been robbed of my dignity.

"S-stop! Whoever you are o-or whatever you are j-just stop it!", I yell.

"I suggest that you relax", he says coldly. "Or this will be painful for both of us"

I figured I should take his advice. It might make things go by faster. Might.

"Has anybody ever touched you like this before?", he asks before he wraps his hand around my hard on.

"Why does it matter to you?", I hiss at him. The pleasure made it hard to raise my voice.

"I guess that means no", he says as he slowly begins to move his hand up and down.

"You...know...nothing about me"

Talking was becoming difficult, and I could sense the end was coming embarrassingly fast. I had to bite my lip to try and hold it in.

"You'd be surprised"

_What the hell does that mean? I know him? _I look at him for a long time, but still, the face doesn't look too familiar_.If I saw this monster on the street I'd run and call the cops. _I close my eyes and my body shudders uncontrollably, it was like a random surge of electricity running through my veins.

"Well that was fast", he murmurs. "But this is far from being over"

I feel him grab my soft member, and before I can protest, It's engulfed by something hot and wet. _No way...This is so disgusting! _

"Stop!", I scream. "This is wrong! St-stop"

My screaming didn't stop him, if anything, it motivated him. I could feel he was really getting into it, and it was making my toes curl and my back arch, especially when he put his tongue in a spot that made me moan like a fifteen year old virgin.

"Off! G-get o-"

I could never complete the sentence, and I eventually found the strength to look at him. He was playing with my slit and I could see a snake wrapping around my shaft. _What the hell?! _

"N-no!", I scream. "Get it off!"

He stops fondling my tip and I can I throw my head back down onto the bed. He's chuckling, and I can't handle the built up pressure in my stomach.

"Roll over", he demands.

I was in no position to object. I rolled over without saying anything, giving him a good view of whatever the pervert wanted to see.

"You fucking asshole", I mumble into the mattress.

"Nothing about you has changed", he murmurs. "Your mouth is still loud and obnoxious, and your ass is still too round and plump to me a man's"

If my legs weren't frozen from fear and discomfort, I would've put my foot in his face. _Who is this bastard?! How does he know me?!_

"Try not to scream. This isn't going to hurt, but it might feel funny"

He lied. It hurt, it was ripping me open, and it felt extremely weird. Whatever he'd put inside of me was most certainly not a finger. The thing was slimy and wet, and it moved in a way that made me realize it was one of the bastard's snake friends.

"Get it out!", I shriek.

"Relax. It's a baby snake, nothing huge"

I took his advice, still very angry and unhappy with my situation. The small snake that was still wrapped around my cock was beginning to squeeze me a little too tightly, only worsening the burning sensation and softening what was once painfully hard. "I-I'm going to"

I couldn't stop panting, and I felt like I was going to vomit. "I'm going t-to pass out"

"Well", he begins. "We can't have that happening, now can we? It's more fun when you're awake"

Part of me wished I had kept my mouth shut. I was better off unconscious and unaware of what was going on. _How much longer...how much more of this can I put up with?_

The snake around my cock unravels and slithers out from underneath me. I find myself being able to breathe again, but I'm still scared out of my mind.

"Better?"

It was a lot better. Better to the point where it really felt good. The snake inside of me was much deeper than before, and the pain of being torn open had disappeared long with my self-control.

"I-it's too deep", I practically moan to him.

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was just over reacting.

He gives me an overly confident smirk. "It hasn't even hit your prostate yet"

_Prostate? What the hell does a prostate have to do with this? _I had know clue what he was talking about, but I wanted to find out.

"Pr-prostate", I sputter out.

"Baka", he says before firmly slapping me on the ass. Luckily, I was able to take the pain.

"T-tell me what that means?!", I shout.

My question was answered when something was struck inside of me, making me discover a type of pleasure I'd never felt before. _What the hell?_ It felt like the bell ringing on the last day of school.

Once again, the spot was hit, and I let out a wanton moan. _What is this feeling? _It felt like opening presents on my birthday.

Then again, and again, and again the spot was hit and it drove me crazy. _This feels so...good. Am I supposed to feel this way?_ It felt like taking the front seat on a roller coaster.

"Pull it out!", I yell. "It's ruining my insides!"

It was the only conclusion I could come to. There was no way things were supposed to be _this _deep inside of you.

He began to laugh uncontrollably, as if I'd told him a hilarious joke. It only made me even more angry. "You fucking perv! It's going to kill me!"

"You really are an idiot, you know that", he says before flipping me over. I was now face to face with the person I hated the most...well, there was Sasuke, but right now, this jerk was number one on my list.

"You're hurting me", I yell as I finally find the courage to kick at him.

The spot is his much harder this time, making my knees weak and causing my eye sight to blur. The sensation was incredible, and I let out a struggled scream. _I'm going to die! He's trying to kill me! _

"You're either too dumb to realize that the way you're feeling is perfectly natural", he says as if I'm a child. "Or too in denial to face the truth"

The snake began to thrash around inside of me, making me see stars, and causing everything I say to be uncomprehendable. I'd open my mouth, and the only things that would come out were slutty moans and screams that were no longer out of fear. _Dumb or in denial? _I ask myself.

The thrashing inside of me was causing my body to jerk as if I was possessed by some angry demon. _Dumb or in denial? _I had no idea when I had started seeing black, but I was beginning to hope that it meant I was close to dying. _Do I...like this? _

Of course I did. The feeling was pure pleasure, and I wished that it would never end. I could feel myself getting harder and harder as the snake moved in a way that tickled me.

"Fool", he says as he begins to tease two hardened nipples. "You have so much to learn"

"You...creepy", I hiss at him. "When I wake up, y-you better be g-gone"

That was all I could remember before my vision was completely stolen away from me. All I could do was feel, the snake pushing deeper and deeper, and I was panting as if I'd just ran laps around a track.

"You didn't faint did you?"

I heard him ask it, but I was on the verge of being unconscious, so it was hard to reply. So I guess I answered his question without having to reply.

"You may be done", he says murmurs coldly. "But I'm not"

* * *

I was woken up by Konohomaru, who I unfortunately, couldn't yell at. The last thing I needed was for Iruka to lecture me about how crazy I am.

"It's about time you woke up. I was considering licking your face"

I scowl at him and roll out of bed in a pissed off mood. _My limbs have never felt this stiff before...I haven't even been working out!It's almost as if I had slept on the floor last night._ "Go away"

My tone was shrill and impatient, but that didn't stop him from running his mouth.

"Weird. Usually after someone has sex, they're in a good mood"

I give him a confused look, but soon understood what he was talking about. _Had sex?_ I remember a creepy bird looking thing invading my personal space last night, but I could've sworn it was just a really, _really_, _**really**_ bad dream.

"I wasn't doing anything like that last night", I retort dryly.

"That's not what your neck says"

Fear runs through me and my hand immediately moves towards my neck. I feel a sharp sting on the left side, as if someone had punched that area in my sleep. "No", I say quietly.

I try to get up, but my ass won't let me. My lower body feels sore, including a spot that was _never _supposed to feel as if something big and long had entered it. There was only one way I could feel this type of pain.

"I didn't…"

A wicked smile stretched across his stupid, prepubescent face. "Yes, yes you did"

I sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out how anything like this could've happened. _So it wasn't a nightmare. The monster was real...but I don't remember...I don't remember him...or it…_

"But I….I don't rememb-"

"You passed out", he says to cut me off. "I walked in on you and some funny looking creature last night because weird noises were coming from your room...It was as if there was a wrestling match going on on top of your mattress", he begins. "And then I saw you, and you didn't look like you were awake, but boy, whoever was on top of you sure wasn't going to sleep anytime soon"

"Why didn't you stop him!", I yell.

He puts his index finger up to his lips, warning me that if I made too much noise, someone would walk in. "I was scared...what was I supposed to do anyways?!'

He had a point. I can only imagine what would happen to him if he'd interfered. As much as I couldn't stand him, the thought of him getting hurt bothered me.

"I can't believe last night was real...tell me why this is happening to me!?", I ask before grabbing him by the arm.

"I don't know!", he shouts with fear in his eyes. "But I'm on your side!"

I let go, suddenly realizing my mistake. _I can't take my anger out on him...but asking a few questions wouldn't hurt. _

"Why can I see you, but no one else can?"

He shrugs, as if the question didn't have an answer. "I'm not sure"

I grow more curious, and run my fingertips on his baby soft hand. "Why can I feel you...but no one else can?"

Again, my question is left with only a shrug as a response. He didn't bother to look me in the eyes. That's when I knew something was up.

"Don't play games with me", I growl.

He turns his face away from me and grumbles something that pisses me off. "You should get ready for school. You're going to be late"

I clench my jaw impatiently, and before I can make any threats towards him, the door is opened. "Glad to see you're up on time for once!", Iruka yells. "Now get dressed!"

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad, awful? (not that it really matters I already have a good amount of followers). Thanks for everyone who has read this far. I worked really hard on this chapter, but let me know if there are any errors. **

**Have a great day! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Dobe"

I know my name is being called, and I know who's calling it, I'm just not in the mood to respond.

"Dobe", the voice says urgently.

Not in the mood to even turn my head, and won't be for a while.

"What's that on your neck, _dobe_?"

The words catch my attention. _Shit, how could I forget about it!_

I look at the smug bastard standing over me with folded arms and a cold glare, and then at the group of people snickering at me in the corner of the room.

"Nothing", I say dismissively as I turn my head away from him.

Class hadn't started yet, and wouldn't start for a while. Our teacher was always ten or fifteen minutes late. Not once would he ever bother to show up on time, so when conversations got heated, it was everyone for themselves.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, moron", he says sternly.

I'm nowhere near intimidated by him, and I roll my eyes at his pathetic attempt at being authoritative.

"Who gave you that mark?", he asks before pinching the sore spot harshly.

I slap the hand away, and he grabs my chin, forcing me to face him.

"None of your business", I hiss at him.

He smirks. "It looks like a hickey"

I snort at his comment. "Great job sherlock"

My sarcasm must've really ticked him off because what he did afterwards was definitely uncalled for.

"Give that back!", I yell at him.

He dangles the cell phone over my head, like I'm a dog begging for a treat. "You want your precious phone?"

It wasn't like him to taunt me this way. Usually, he'd just make a few cruel remarks about me when I walked into a room; things never went past name calling and snickering behind my back.

"Fetch", he says before throwing the phone to one of his basketball teammates.

I didn't react quickly enough, and soon the phone ended up in the hands of another big, mean, egotistical ass wipe.

"Give it back!", I shout as I run over to him.

On my way there, I'm tripped by another one of Sasuke's friends, and I can hear laughter bursting through out the room. I land face first into the floor, and I can sense liquid pouring out of one of my nostrils when I get up. _Blood. _

"Whoops", the smug man says.

I keep my hand on my nose, trying to stop the blood from spilling onto me. "You bast-"

Before I can finish the insult, a worried, but demanding voice comes to my defense.

"Leave him alone"

The classroom goes silent, and I turn towards the small, pink haired, green eyed braniac that was Sakura.

"S-sakura?"

I thought the conversation we had yesterday went fairly well, but I didn't expect her to stick up for me. The way she spoke yesterday gave me the impression that she never wanted to speak to anyone at all.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk, Sasuke?", she says coldly. "What are you gaining from picking on someone who's done nothing to you"

The class fell silent, and I look over at the bastard, who was staring at her with bored eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything. He only scoffed and sat down in his seat, signaling that the feud was over.

"Thanks", I mouth to her when the teacher walks in.

She nods her head and smiles, and I feel proud of her. _She's braver than I'll ever be, I'll give her that._

"Sorry I'm late", the teacher says as he walks in. "I was close to being on time for once, but the-"

He pauses when he sees the blood on the floor. He looks around the room, and his eyes stop when they meet me. "What happened while I was gone?", he asks.

I look around the room filled with expressions of guilt.

"I tripped", I say hesitantly.

He nods his head, finding my story believable. "That must've been one hell of a fall", he says as he comes over to inspect my injury.

There is a long, uncomfortable silence.

"But I doubt you broke anything", he continues. "You'll need to go to the nurse and get new clothes. You can't walk around with that shirt for the whole day"

I quietly walk out of the room, giving Sasuke a cold glare as I exit. I can feel my eyes watering, and it's not from the injury. _That bastard! It's all his fault! _

Instead of going to the nurse, I decided to go to the bathroom. _What's the nurse going to do anyways? _I grab a bunch of paper towels and hold them close to my nostrils. _God, I hope no one comes in here. _

I look under the stalls in hopes that no one was using them, and was pleased to see that no one not a single pair of feet_. Thank god. _

I turn back to the mirror, noticing how bad the blood on my uniform was. It looks like I'd been shot multiple times. _These stains better come out...what am I going to tell Iruka when he sees this shirt?_

The sound of a toilet flushing startles me, and I quickly become alert. _What? I could've sworn no one was in here. _I check the stalls again for any dress shoes, but still, nothing was there. _Am I hearing things? _

A toilet flushes again, and another one flushes afterwards. _What's going on? _I rush to open every stall, and grow nervous as each one I check shows nothing but a porcelain, squeaky clean toilet. _What the hell?!_ The last stall I open is empty, and I stare at it, feeling completely hopeless. _I need to leave. _I shut the stall, and as soon as the door closes, I hear the toilet flush once again.

_Fuck this shit, I'm out of here!_

I rush to the door, but struggle to open it. _Why won't it open!? I need to get out of here! _I begin to violently slam my body against its hard surface, but it doesn't budge. _Oh Kami...why me?! _I look down when I sense something traveling close to my shoes. _Water? _

I scanned the area, and soon realized that the water was coming from the stalls. _I can't stay in here! There has to be some way out! _I look at the window that is way too high for me to reach. _This is hopeless!_

I hear faucets running, and immediately turn my head to see what was going on. _This can't be happening...This can't be real! _With my fight or flight instincts kicking in, I rush over to turn each one off, but the knobs were stuck as if they were completely frozen, and the water wouldn't go down the I could do was watch the sinks overflow before my eyes.

"Help!", I scream.

The water level was rising higher and higher, and by now it was nearly two inches above ground.

"Help me!"

My nose bleed hadn't stopped, if anything, it had worsened, and I'm sure by now most of my shirt was covered in blood. Even a few drops of red managed to fall into the water beneath me.

"Help!", I scream even louder. "I need help!"

For a split second, all I see is black, before I gain my sight back again. _The lights!_

They were flickering on and off, and I could feel the water soaking into my shoes. _Maybe if I yell something else..._

"Fire!", I shout at the top of my lungs.

"_Naruto"_

Someone was calling my name. The only issue was, the voice was **not** coming from outside.

"_Don't waste your breath"_

The lights go out, and my body freezes. I've never been this scared in my life, and having little control over how my body reacted, hot liquid began to trickle down my leg. By now, my pants, my shoes, and my shirt, were covered in some type of gross fluid.

"Why?!", I shout in a demanding tone. "Why am I hearing voices?!"

"_Yelling won't save you"_

"Why am I seeing things?!"

"_Yelling. Won't. Save. You", the voice says again in a harsher tone. _

"Who are you?! Are you responsible for this?!"

This time, the reply takes much longer. "_Possibly"_

The water was now up to my knees, rising unpredictably fast. It was cold and smelled like feces and salt water.

"Please", I say weakly. "Don't kill me"

The voice only chuckles at my plea. "_I can't make any promises"_

Before I can reply, the water unexpectedly began to rise even faster, going up past my waist and my chest. In order to prevent myself from sinking under, I had to use what very little swimming skills I had.

"Please!"

I was a terrible swimmer. All I knew how to do was the puppy dog paddle, and it wasn't going to be enough to keep my head above water for long, especially with the rate at which the water level was rising.

"I can't leave the world like this!", I scream. "This isn't how I want my life to end"

My head bumps against something, and at that moment, I came to the conclusion that this was how things were going to end. There was more water in the room than there was air to breathe. The ceiling was the limit. There was nothing I could do to escape my fate as the water covered my entire face, forcing me to hold my breath.

"_Dobe"_

The voice belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Dobe!"_

I felt a rough slap on my back, and the lights turned on.

"Sasuke?", I gasp as I turn around painting.

Everything was back to normal. No more overflowing sinks. No more flooded toilets. Just a clean, pristine bathroom with grey walls and a boring grey tile floor to match.

"Where've you been?", he asks coldly.

I stare at him for the longest period of time.

"The teacher was worried and sent me out to find you since you've been gone for thirty minutes", he murmurs as he holds out a change of clothes for me. "So I went to the nurse, and you weren't there, but I decided to pick up some clothes incase I found you before the period ended"

I take the clothes, still shaking in fear after what had happened to me.

"I really don't know why you thought hiding in here was a good idea", he says before sighing. "But at least your nose stopped bleeding"

I wipe my hand across the spot above my lip, and look to see if there was any blood. _Nothing. _

"But there's no need for you to leave your bloody paper towels next to the sink like that when there's a trash can right next to you", he scolds.

"Sasuke", I say to stop him from saying anything else.

"What is it, usurutonkachi?"

"I...I really do hate you...your mean one minute, and then a decent person the next", I say without raising my voice. "But thank you"

He raises a dark eyebrow. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because"

If I'd told him what was really on my mind, he'd think I'd gone crazy.

"Because...you brought me some clothes", I say slowly. "Which is...very thoughtful of you"

He rolls his eyes and turns away from me. "Get changed, the period will be over soon"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me how you think the story is going. Is it too confusing, or does the confusion make it interesting? I've been getting a lot of reviews saying no one knows what's going on, but that's kind of the point, but I don't want it to be frustrating or irritating to anyone.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am running out of things to say...so just review and what not!...Enjoy!**

* * *

Paranoia followed me everywhere I went after the incident. Not once could I sit down thinking I was safe, especially with all the chaos that had went down after lunch. Everything would be going as it normally would in one of my classes, and then some paranormal shit would start up. Class room decorations would lift off the ground and the walls and fly around, kids were switching seats when I wasn't paying attention, and one thing in particular that freaked me out the most, was when the chalk started floating in the air during math class and drew some freaky satanic symbol on the board. Luckily that was my last period of the day, and when the bell rang, I rushed out as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, I'd bumped into Hinata on my way out the door.

"Well, well, well", she says in a taunting voice. "Look what we have here"

When she said the word "here", she made sure to poke the tender bruise on my neck. The act alone was enough to make me lose my temper, but I did my best to stay in control.

"I would like to go home", I begin. "I'm really not in the mood to talk about this"

Her and her friends giggle, and I begin to doubt that they will move out of my way anytime soon.

"So who was it?", Karin asks.

"I bet it was flat chest, wasn't it?", Hinata says with disgust. "You were talking with her two days ago, and you two seemed to be holding up a pretty good conversation"

"Flat chest?", I say with confusion.

"Sakura", Ino says.

"Oh"

_Well that's kind of rude. _

"Don't you think you're kind of...invading my privacy?"

The girls seem taken back by the tone of my voice. My patience was decreasing with every minute I had to stand next to them.

"Privacy?", she snorts. "If you really wanted privacy, you shouldnt've gotten a hickey in a spot where everyone could see it"

I narrow my eyes at the girl before me, her grey eyes gleamed with mean spiritedness, and her arms were crossed in a way that made her look tough. But of course, I wasn't frightened by her at all.

"Accidents happen", I say carelessly. "Now can you please step aside, I really need to get home"

Hinata sighs and turns away from me, showing me that she was ready to end this conversation that was clearly going nowhere.

"No worries", she says calmly. "I can easily figure out who did it. I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own"

I roll my eyes at the arrogant statement. "Right", I say dryly while watching her walk away.

"And you better be at Ino's Party this week, Uzumaki"

"Yeah", I say hesitantly. "I'll be there"

* * *

I never had an issue with walking home from school, but today, things seemed to be a lot more complicated. As usual, I took the route I knew best, and by now, I would be home. But I wasn't. In fact, I had no idea where I was, and none of the houses looked familiar.

"Where the hell am I?"

The longer I walked, the more I felt like I was going in circles. I didn't even notice the fog that was slowly beginning to surround me. My vision became cloudy, almost as if I was seeing things through a crappy pair of glasses.

_Where am I? _

As I look around, I realize that there isn't a single person outside. Just boring, two story houses that all looked the same.

"Hello?", I shout. "Is there anybody here?!"

No answer. All I could hear was the echo of my voice, and that's when I really began to panic.

"Where am I?!"

I feel a tug at my pant leg, and I turn around to see Konohomaru's grinning face. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Uh...I don't know", he says with a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you doing this?!", I snap at him.

I couldn't take it anymore. _First the switching seats, then the monster under my bed, then the bathroom flooding, then the freaky writing on the chalkboard, and now I'm in the middle of nowhere! I need to get to the bottom of things. _

"It's not me!", he shouts in defense.

"Then who?! Who's doing this?!"

"I don't kn-"

At that moment, I knew I had to get physical with him. _He knows what's going on. He's lying! _

"Listen here you little bastard", I say as I put my hands around his neck. "I'm going to give you fifteen seconds to explain what the hell is going on"

"Please, don't do this", he says as he begins to panic.

"Tell me what you know or I'll strangle you till your face turns purple"

His jaw drops, but it closes when I squeeze his neck tightly. "Please, I'm going to help you", he struggles to say. "Just let me go"

"The only way you can help me is if you tell me how the hell I get out of this fucked up world I've been thrown into", I yell in his face.

"I can't...but I can still help you"

"You know what!?", I yell impatiently. "Your fifteen seconds are up!"

I squeezed and twisted his neck like I was trying to wring out a wet towel. Slowly, his face went from pale to blue and I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. Nothing could stop me from taking his life.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", a dark voice calls.

I let go of the little kid and he falls to the ground like a dying horse. Reality hits me when I hear him panting for dear life. He was hypervenilating, and it was all my fault.

_Who...who said that…_

"No...I…I didn't mean to", I choke out.

"But you did"

I turn around and see the hideous monster that assaulted me last night. The rage that had died down rises again, and I launch myself at him, throwing a punch that knocked him to the ground.

"You fucking asshole!", I scream. "I don't even want to punch you again! I don't want any physical contact with you! I just want you to leave and never come back!"

He slowly gets up, wiping the blood that trickled down from the side of his mouth. "That was one hell of a punch", he said calmly. "I didn't know you had it in you"

"You", I hiss coldly. "You know what's going on, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Where am I?!", I snap.

"Where you are isn't important", he replies before spitting blood onto the pavement. "You will leave this place, I can assure that"

"I want to leave now!", I scream. "Get me out of here now!"

"I'm willing to make a deal with you", he says with obvious irritation in his voice. "But you need to lower your voice"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. _Calm down. If you want to get out of here, you'll need to calm down. _

"Fine", I say at a reasonable voice level. "What do you want?"

"Have sex with Sasuke Uchiha, and I'll let you out"

My face twists in confusion. "What?!"

He nods his head with a smirk. "That's all you have to do"

"You have a better chance of finding ice in hell!", I yell at him. "There is no way I would ever have sex with a man like him...and I don't know why everyone thinks I would want to go anywhere near his dick!"

"Suit yourself", he says with a shrug. "But your stay will be a lot longer than usual for rejecting my offer"

"I don't need your help anyway!", I claim. "I'd rather stay here for the rest of my life than to get in bed with an egotistical, self-centered, cold hearted ice prince like Sasuke Uchiha!"

I could've sworn I saw his facial expression change for a split second...but I couldn't what emotion I saw. _Was is anger? Hurt? Disappointment? Amusement? _

"Me...fuck Sasuke? Ha!", I shout. "I'd rather fuck a hippo!"

So I'll admit, I was taking things a bit too far, but I hated Sasuke Uchiha more than anything else in the entire world, especially after what he did to me today. Yeah, he was nice enough to get me some new clothes, and I think he might've saved me from whatever hallucination I was having, but that didn't take away from all the terrible things he's done to me in the past. I've been self conscious for most of my high school years because of him.

"Be careful what you say", the monster replied coldly.

Before I could say any more, he vanished, leaving me alone in the middle of nowhere with a boy who might not even be alive anymore.

_Maybe I should've taken his offer. _

* * *

"Where've you been?"

My body was sluggish, and the hands on the clock above the door were past twelve.

"Out"

I didn't bother explaining what had happened. He would never believe me.

"Out doing what? Drugs? Drinking alcohol? Selling cocaine?!"

I didn't answer the absurd questions.

"Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if you were in a gang for crying out loud! What else would a man with your grades desire to do with his life besides trash it even more?"

I walked past him with a stoic look on his face. _Nothing he says should bother me. He's not the real Iruka sensei. _

"God dammit, of all the kids in the orphanage, I just had to pick the one that would grow up to be the biggest failure!"

I paused when I'd heard that, but managed to convince myself to keep walking up the stairs. They creaked with each heavy step I took, only adding on to my rising suspicion that something ugly was about to happen.

"Get down here you worthless shit!"

I continue to ignore him until a sharp pain hits my leg and I hear the sound of something shattering. My body falls to the ground and my breath hitches.

"I'm tired of your shit", he says as he angrily makes his way up the stairs. "I'm going to beat the living fuck out of you"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!", I scream.

"My son! That's what's wrong with me!", he shouts as he begins to take his belt off. "Living in this house and going to the school you go is a blessing"

Hopelessly, I crawl up the stairs, but the sore spot on my leg becomes unbearebly painful and I trip on the last step.

"But you choose to come home with hickies and fuck around in school!", he yells before slapping me across the face with the thick leather belt. "And I'm not going to stand for it any longer!"

Another lash to my face, and a sting that's more painful than being hit in the nose with a baseball. And that shit hurt like hell.

"You think I'm joking when I say I'll throw your ass out!", he says before taking the belt and wrapping it around my neck "Do you think I'm joking now you little fucker?!"

"No", I choke out.

He throws the belt down the steps, and it was the biggest sigh of relief. _So he's not going to kill me. Good to know. _

"Keep fucking up", he hisses at me. "I dare you"

With the very little energy I have left, I drag my heavy body up the stairs. I open the door to my room and lock it shut, throwing myself onto my bed feeling a pain that was much more than physical. _I need to find a way out of here...I miss the real world so much that it hurts. _

I could take physical pain. My ass had been beaten on a regular basis by Itachi and his friends freshman year. There was no punch, kick, or slap to the face that I couldn't handle, but the new Irukua that I had to put up up with was hurting me in a way that no one had ever been able to hurt me before.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than usual. Then Iruka yelled at me to get out of bed. Then I couldn't find the tie to my uniform. Then I couldn't find find my phone, which I had spent ten minutes searching for only to find it on my dresser when I _swore _it was never in my room in the first place. Then I had to skip breakfast cause I'd lost so much time. Then I was late for school. _I can already tell today is gonna be a good one. _

So, my first class wasn't as bad as it usually was. It took me a while to realize it, but I've been noticing that the level of insanity isn't as intense at the beginning of the day. Things progressively become worse as the day goes on. _Interesting. _

"And your partner for the project will be Sasuke Uchiha"

I stopped daydreaming and looked up at the teacher in front of me who through a piece of paper onto my desk.

"_Sadistic Personality Disorder"_

"Just my fucking luck", I murmur.

Sasuke Uchiha had to be the most sadistic person known to mankind, so doing this project with him was pretty ironic. _But I still don't want to work with him. I'd pick the laziest person in this room over him in a heart beat. _

"You will not be working on this project in class", the teachers says firmly. "So you and your partner will have to find time outside of school to work on your project"

Just looking at the rubric make my head throb. There were so many requirements, and so many directions written in a way that made them almost impossible to understand.

"Don't wait till the last minute to do this. I will tell you now that you will not have the time to"

The bell rang, the sound of chairs scraping the floor filled the room, and everyone chatted away with one another as they left the class.

"What mental illness did you get?", Gaara asks me as he eagerly tries to look at the paper in my hands.

"Sadistic Personality Disorder", I say boredly. "And ironicly, I'm working on it with a sadist"

"Oh yeah, I feel bad for you. Sasuke really has it out for you. I heard about what happened yesterday with your phone", he says with an expression of sympathy. "I heard your nose started bleeding like crazy and you had to go to the nurse"

"Yeah", I say dryly. "I'm still mad about that...thank god my nose is still in place or I would have considered killing him"

"He's a jerk", Gaara says simply. "He has no reason to pick on you"

"You got that right", I say before folding the paper up and putting it in my pocket. "And if Sasuke ever messes with me again, I'm throwing a punch. I don't care if I get suspended"

Okay, so I did care. But I cared about my pride even more. I wasn't going to let him push me around anymore. It's getting old, and fighting back physically was the only option I had left.

"See ya!", he says to me as I head down the spiral staircase.

We parted ways, and I continued down the stairs, worrying about what my next class was going to be like. _It's period five and it seems like things haven't gotten bad yet...what's going on?_

"So I'm a sadist, huh?"

I take my last step before turning around to see Sasuke's smug face behind me.

"What?", I ask in alarm.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?"

Luckily, the spiral staircase was one that not many students used. It was the quickest way to my next class, but it also was also where most of the security guards stood and yelled at students who were being too noisy and out of control. Surprisingly, they were not by the staircase today. _What does he want?_

"Yeah...I did"

"Hn"

His signature douche bag smirk appeared on his face, making me wonder why people like him happened to people like me.

"Well this sadist doesn't want to fail his project", he says coldly. "So I need you to stop by my house sometime after school"

"Sure, whatever", I grumble before rolling my eyes and walking away.

To my surprise, I'm yanked backwards. I feel teeth sinking into my neck and my body fails to react the way it should. Eventually, he lets go of me and pushes me away.

"What...what the hell!?", I shout.

"Sorry", he says dryly. "I am a sadist after all, aren't I Menma?"

My name rolls of his tongue in a sexual way that makes me feel offended and violated.

"What's with you?! Why would you even think about biting me! That's so fucking weird!"

I doubted that he was listening to me. He walked past me with a pleased look on his face, which angered me even more.

"Have a good day, usurutonkachi"


End file.
